Video conference systems designed for conference room settings typically include one or more cameras such as one for the main video channel and a panoramic camera for a broad view of the participants. Such systems may also include a microphone array for capturing sounds with better quality. Conventional microphone array type devices typically include an arrangement of microphones in a predetermined layout. These microphones are generally used to capture sounds from various directions originating from different points in space. Some systems include on-board processing modules, which provide processing capabilities for the captured sound such as sound source localization, beam forming, acoustic echo cancellation, noise suppression, and the like.